And from Here, Fuko Quotes Thee!
by Fauxhound
Summary: From beginning to end, Fuko and Sunohara have stuck together in their universe. Even if it means the end of other friendships and injuries to oneself, they never gave up on eachother. Not even when Fuko's time came to leave, and not ever after, even if he did forget her, she wouldn't give up. She would make him remember, no matter what.
1. The End of the Beginning

**A/N: I haven't posted anything for a while. To my reoccurring fans, I am retyping the third chapter of Dead Flower and Dreams of Noodles will have no real pace, so just check back every now and then. This fic is based off of a challenge made by Miseria1 on Lunaescence, each chapter is based off of a lyrical quote. No songfics, however.**

**The AU is where Fuko comes back after she disappears but nobody remembers her. She has to rebuild her friendship with everyone, but it seems that not everyone actually truly forgot...**

* * *

_**"...And as the light fades from my eyes, I smile but I don't know why..."**_

Fuko leaned against the wall of the classroom, the party hat on her head drooping to the side and her mouth open in a wide yawn. This was it. This was her last day roaming around the colorful Earth and talking to her friends. It would be the last day that they would remember her. She was sad, but she was also happy. Not because she was leaving, but because she was lucky enough to have people who cared about her, people who would stick around with the "ghost girl".

"Hey! You aren't sleeping already, are you?"

Fuko jumped at the sudden shout, and then fixed the party hat on her head. "No," she replied, turning her attention to the blond haired boy sitting a few feet away from her. "Fuko was just bored, is all! You haven't said a word to Fuko in at least two whole hours!" The girl put up two fingers and pushed her hand close to his face for emphasis.

"I just had a long conversation with you thirty seconds ago!" Sunohara shouted, pushing her hand down and out of his face.

'Well, it feels like forever to Fuko," Fuko muttered, crossing her arms tightly over her chest and whipping her head away from her closest friend to stare at a wall, a scowl tugging on her face.

"Fine, fine," Sunohara sighed. "What do you want to talk about, then?"

Fuko slowly turned back to him, but her eyes were nearly blank. She was at a lack of ideas. "Fuko doesn't know, that should be for you to figure out. This is Fuko's last day, you should do the thinking."

Sunohara let another sigh escape his lips and he relaxed his body against the wall, turning his head up to look at the ceiling. "…Hey, Fuko, am I your closest friend?"

Fuko blinked and tilted her head to the side. What a stupid question! Of course he was, why would he think otherwise? Why else would she hang out around him all the time and cling to him more than she did to Nagisa? She huffed and sent a glare his way. "What kind of weird question is that?" she snapped. "Why else would Fuko be here on her last day with you in this classroom?"

Sunohara didn't look at her, and his expression did not change. It was difficult to read his emotions. If anything, he looked sad, and Fuko did not like that.

"…Do you like me?"

"Of course Fuko does! If Fuko didn't like you, then she wouldn't tolerate your weirdness!"

"No, I meant like-like. Like, go-out-with-me like."

Fuko was silent. She stared at him for a moment, hugging her legs into her chest before shifting to her hands and knees and crawling over to her friend. She sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder, not a word escaping her lips.

Sunohara said nothing either, but turned his gaze over to the girl.

"Fuko is sorry that she has to leave," Fuko said finally, shutting her eyes. "Fuko will not forget you."

"I won't forget you either," Sunohara replied, sad eyes focused on her.

Fuko opened her eyes again, a faint smile on her face. She was silent for a moment, but a sentence escaped her lips. "You don't have to lie."

Sunohara frowned at her, but he did not defend himself. Instead, he just pulled her into an embrace, with the girl in his lap and his eyes shut tightly. He did not let her see his face or the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Fuko returned the hug and did not let go. She could not see him cry, but she could feel every jerk of his body and she could hear his quiet sobbing. Her own eyes began to water, but she already promised herself she wouldn't cry.

The two students remained that way the entire night, even as Sunohara's heavy eyelids closed and he fell into a slumber. Fuko shifted into a more comfortable position, where she could rest her head in the crook of his neck and she could wrap[ her arms around his body and rest her legs over his and her feet rested against the floor. She felt like she should have been crying, but she wasn't, and as the light faded from her eyes, she smiled but didn't know why…


	2. The Beginning of the New Beginning

_**I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong…**_

* * *

She didn't like the way he was looking at her. Standing all tall, hands in his pockets, a quizzical look on his face. Ha, like he was hot stuff! Fuko pouted angrily at him. "What are you looking at, weirdo?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Who're you calling weirdo?"

"You! You and your weird hair and stupid face, that's who!"

"What did you say?!"

"You heard Fuko! You're a stupid ugly blondie weirdo! Who thinks he's cooler than he really is!"

"Why you little…!"

"Hey! Stop fighting with Fuko, Sunohara, or I will have to make you."

Fuko looked up at Kyou gratefully, but she could have handled that freak on her own and everyone knew it. Oh well. She brushed it off and stuck up a conversation with her friend, glancing at Sunohara every now and then, hoping that he would say something to her again. It was just another one of their friendly little fights, but she knew that he didn't remember them. It made her sad, but it also filled her with determination to make him remember again.

"Who is this kid?" Sunohara nearly hissed at Tomoya, who shrugged as an answer. "I don't know. Kyou and Ryou just brought her along."

"Don't think I'm paying for your food, too, kid!" Sunohara barked, sending a glare Fuko's way.

She returned her own. "Good, Fuko doesn't need your money, anyway!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Fuko spun back around and turned her back to her former friend, a small smile on her face once her face way away from his line of sight. Oh, how she missed him. Too bad he did not remember her. She was glad to have woken up before he graduated, because then he probably would have moved away and she would have lost her chance to reunite with him. She only had one year to make him remember her. That was hard enough on its own.

"Don't mind that little idiot," Kyou snarled suddenly, snapping Fuko out of her thoughts. "He's always like this."

Fuko nodded softly. She planned on making the same impression on him that she had the first time they had met and attempt to relight their friendship. The flames were still there, she knew it. She just had to find them. Make them burn brighter.

_Those flames are Fuko's, and she's going to light them ablaze!_

The dinner was very nice. Nobody ate until everyone had their food, but Fuko knew it was because Nagisa and Kyou and Ryou told the boys not to eat until everyone had received their meals.

"Now time to eat," Sunohara cheered in a sing-song voice, a cheerful look on his face as two eager hands rubbed together.

"Would you contain yourself?" Kyou snapped, sending him a poisonous look that was completely ignored.

Fuko paid him little heed and allowed herself to indulge in the meal herself. Her gaze flicked form each member of the table with a touch of sadness. She had made sure to go meet Kyou again, but she still missed her friendships with everyone else, too. Nagisa was such a sweet friend, and Tomoya was a good one, too, even if he was a weirdo. As she ate, she drifted into her own thoughts.

She reenacted her first encounter with Kyou to the best of her abilities, but it was too difficult to recall every last detail, so she had to make some up. Nibbling on a pastry, she remembered how she decided to take on Kyou's friendship for the second time…

"Hello?"

Kyou turned around to find the source of the voice that called out of attention, her eyes falling on a student with a determined blaze in her eyes and a wooden star held tight in her grip. She blinked, and watched as she held to star out.

"Please accept this starfish!"

Kyou raised her eyebrows, but took hesitantly took the wooden carving into her hands. "Oh… uh, thank you." Looking down at the wooden starfish, she realized that there was a message scrawled onto it in black marker.

"_please accept my friendship!"_

Fuko bowed in a thank you and began to explain her gift to the girl. "Fuko is new to this school, so she does not have any friends. However, Fuko has heard a lot about you, Fujibayashi, Kyou!"

"Fuko!"

Fuko jumped and blinked, shaking her head. She had to stop spacing out like that.

"You've been nibbling on that pastry for a while now, are you not hungry?" Kyou's eyes bore a worried expression, a thin frown on her face.

"Fuko is fine," Fuko assured her, stuffing the entire pastry into her mouth to prove her point and earning a laugh from her friend and her sister. The rest of the dinner went swimmingly, Fuko made sure to say some things to everyone and appear to be friendly, although it was hard not to get into arguments with Sunohara again.

By the end of the dinner, Fuko was fishing something out of her bag. Everyone had risen from the table and the bill way paid. Fuko scurried over to Sunohara as he was speaking to Tomoya, and grabbed his arm. He stopped in mid-step and glanced at her. "What?"

Fuko shoved a wooden starfish into his chest. "Please accept this starfish!"


End file.
